


Vigil

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [39]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bedside Vigil, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Perhaps Nona is fretting over Thaos more than necessary. But someone must.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, TTRPG Godsquad





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



Nona watches over Thaos as he sleeps.

He doesn’t sleep enough. He rests enough to keep himself going- usually at Nona’s request, although she is convinced that left to his own devices he would work himself to the bone- but still…not as much as he needs. He deserves more, especially after a day like today.

He hadn’t even protested when Nona had pulled him to the bed upon his return. This, along with the fact that he fell asleep so quickly, is a testament to just how weary he is.

It is not merely because of the soul jump. Those are taxing, but it would take a much greater distance to tire him like this. Nona knows this all too well, and has no desire to see him like that again. But even small soul jumps demand energy, and this on top of everything else was enough for even Thaos to admit he needed a real rest.

Nona waits until his deep, exhausted breaths have taken on a steady rhythm, and then rises to fetch some food and murkbrew. Tea would be better, she thinks, but once he wakes he will want to continue with his work and will need the energy.

Her eyes linger on Thaos’s face when she returns to set a tray of cups and food near his bedside. Even in sleep, the strain upon him is obvious; Nona can see it in the lines on his face, in his graying hair. She brushes some of the hair from his face, softly, so as not to wake him too soon.

Perhaps she is fretting over him more than necessary. But someone must. Knowing that their actions are necessary does not make them simple or easy. Just because Thaos is capable of bearing this burden should not mean he has to carry it alone.

He loses enough sleep as is; if there is a chance Nona can return some peace of mind to him, she will take it. She will be here with him when he awakens. It is not much, in the grand scheme of things. But as long as it helps- even a little- she will be here.


End file.
